


Five Postcards and a Letter

by misura



Category: Mamma Mia! (2008)
Genre: Epistolary, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-19 10:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: [postcards not included]





	Five Postcards and a Letter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shorina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shorina/gifts).



Dear Petros,

on the front of this postcard is a picture of Big Ben, which is located in London, the city in which I both live and work. Which, I am sure, you already knew. The truth is, I have no idea what to write, other than that I miss you and cannot wait to see you again.

Yours,  
Harry

*

Dear Petros,

we had a spot of rain today. We often do, this time of year. Or any time of year, really. The weather here encourages umbrellas rather than sunglasses. I never used to mind all that much but now I find that when I look out the window, I am reminded how it always seems to be sunny on Kalokairi.

Love,  
Harry

*

Dear Petros,

remind me that, at some point, I must introduce you to the rest of my family. They will be delighted to meet you, I am sure, although I feel that I should mention that to some of them, it may come as a surprise that you are a gorgeous, clever and tremendously good-looking Greek young gentleman, rather than a British young lady. Particularly the Greek part.

Yours truly,  
Harry

P.S. I lied. It will be the part where you are a gentleman. However, that is a problem for me to deal with and not something with which I would ever wish to burden you.

*

Dear Petros,

Mother insisted I sent you some of her home-made cookies, so here they are. Also a hand-knitted sweater from Aunt Mildred and a bottle of Irish whiskey from Uncle Paddy. He says it will put hair on your chest, which he considers to be a good thing, although I must say your chest looks fine to me as it is. I am reasonably sure the cookies aren't poisoned but to be safe, you may wish to feed some of them to Donna's goats, first. I'm sure she won't mind, if it's for a good cause.

Love,  
Harry

*

Dear Petros,

the house has been sold, so now all that remains is the paperwork. It's odd, to think that I may never go back here again, except perhaps for the occasional holiday. Still, I have no regrets. Too long, I have spent living only for my work, without anything more meaningful in my life. 

At Mother's insistence, I have kept on a modest apartment, so that if ever you grow tired of me, you may point me towards the door without needing to worry about rendering me homeless. Rodney has been given a promotion and is now the new driver of the branch manager.

The dogs send you love and kisses, as do I, only mine are less slobbery.

Yours,  
Harry

*

Dear Petros,

I am writing this letter on the plane, because much as I might try, I cannot seem to focus on Mr Anderson's latest boating adventures. It occurs to me that perhaps this is because where once, they provided me with a much-desired escape from my daily life, now they can only serve to distract, and for the second time in my life, I have not the slightest inclination to be distracted.

I love you. You are the first man in my life I have ever loved, and if you should also prove to be the last then I shall have nothing to complain about, because you have shown me what it truly means to be alive. If that sounds trite, or overly sentimental, I suppose that is because I am both those things.

I love the way you smile. I love the way you hog the blankets when we share a bed. I love the way you never let me take a shower in the morning before you have taken one yourself. I love the way you set the table for breakfast. I love your dreams, your plans, and your ambitions. I love that you think using an Oxford comma is silly, but that talking in an overdone British accent is sexy.

I love the way you sneeze when you catch a cold, even though I still vehemently disagree with your opinion that it was my fault you did so. I told you about the English weather many times before you came to London, so if you failed to come adequately prepared, you have nobody to blame but yourself.

You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I will do my very best to also become the best thing that has ever happened to you, because you deserve to be happy all days of your life.

H.B.


End file.
